Love And Loss
by blackkittywhiskers
Summary: When Dan gets injured after saving Amy from a bomb, she has to live with the only foster home she can get...with the Kabras!  Can she find a way around Ian and Natalie until Dan feels better...in about a year? Plus, can Ian really be Amy's soul mate?
1. Chapter 1Bombing Trenchcoat

**Authors Note: K, in this story, Amy and Dan are in an airport, and this adventure comes somewhere in the middle of the series, before the end, but after, say Egypt.**

Dan

"Come on Amy, do you really want the Kabra's to catch up with us? How about Ian?" I taunted. I knew that Amy hated to talk about that two-timing traitor, Ian Kabra. But if it got her moving, and if I was in a bad enough mood, I would try anything. She was definitely taking her time today, slurping soda and dawdling at the airport.

Currently, we had received a tip from our dear uncle Alastair, who had got his information from our former ally, Hamilton Holt. Even if it meant flying coach all the way to New Zealand, we couldn't risk a clue towards, well, a clue! Unfortunately, the Kabras had caught up to us, and were racing against me and Amy to New Zealand, I reflected

Amy's face clouded over. She looked like she was going to make a fuss, but I stopped her. We were in the airport in Copenhagen, Denmark and were eating at a small café, just outside of the terminal.

"What?" Amy asked. "Is my hair all messy? Wait, don't tell me you see t-t-th-the K-Kabras, do you? Dan?" Her face was overcome by panic and she whipped her head back and forth, trying to see the imaginary foes.

"SH-SH-Shush!" I told her. I could hear a faint ticking noise coming from the soda Amy was holding. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the café owner quickly leave, in such a hurried way that you'd think his pants were on fire. All of a sudden, I saw a tall, niether man nor women person in a trench coat slip away, following the shop keeper. A bomb. That was the only logical explanation for the ticking noise. NO, we had worked too hard for too long to die! The beeping quickened.

"Amy, look out!" I shouted and shoved her as hard as I possibly could. She dropped the soda, and I snatched it up. I had a fraction of a second to see Amy falling backwards out of her chair, and rolling away. Her face was unreadable when she sat up, dazed and confused. I scrambled to my feet, and fumbled with the bomb, trying to defuse it.

"COME ON!" I shouted. The beeping quickened faster and faster. Stupidly, I kept trying to pull out the wires, with no prevail. An eerie silence met my ears. The bomb. It had stopped. I desperately threw the bomb down on the floor before stumbling away, slowly, not being able to take my eyes off that machine.

"Oh crap!" I screamed. The bomb exploded, and everything went dark. I could her Amy shrieking for an ambulance, before I faded into darkness. The black galaxy was inviting, and I slipped into unconscious ness before I could stop myself.

Amy

"Dan?" I asked. He had a weird expression on his face, like he had seen a ghost. I could almost see the blood draining his features of color. "Dan?" I managed to squeak before he hollered:

"Amy, look out!" He threw himself at me, knocking my soda out of my hands and I went hurtling down the food court aisles. God that hurt. I sat up, puzzled, when I saw the black, deadly device in his boyish hands.

"No, run, Dan, RUN!" I tried to shout, but my voice constricted and all that came out was a pathetic gasp.

_Not Dan, please anyone but Dan! _I begged silently.

That was when Dan looked up to me, his eyes completely blank.

_WHAT? Your holding a damn bomb! What are you doing fool? Drop it and Run! _I thought, but it was too late. As if in a dream, the bomb exploded, and Dan fell backwards, slammed against a table and was silent. I covered my eyes and face from the blast. When I opened them, the air was filled with dust and a siren was blaring.

"Dan, Dan, where are you?" I shrieked. I felt my way through the melted furniture, magazines and concession stands. I found him, stretched over a ruined table. His head was bleeding, and a lot if it.

_Oh my god, think. Get an ambulance!_

A security guard and several SWAT team members raced over to find me leaning by Dan, who was unconscious.

"What happened here? Do you need help?" the security guard asked.

_Whaddaya think? His head is bleeding like crazy and we are in the middle of a mine field! No, we don't need help!_

Yes, he needs a hospital I shouted.

_He is gonna be alright, gonna be alright, gonna be alright….._


	2. Chapter 2Goodbye

**Authors' NOTE: Okay, I know this chapter is really short, but I wanted to save the Kabra mansion for another chapter, you know make it more dramatic? Please read and review, but no flames, please!**

Amy

I sat, staring at Dan, who looked like a robot with all of the tubes and wires hooked up to him, for hours. All of the nice nurses and doctors had come and gone, and it was two am. Nellie had agreed to stay with Dan, in Copenhagen until he

got better. Blinking back tears, I wished I didn't have to go away. Dan needed me, whether he was in a coma or not! And why, of all places did it have to be at…the Kabra mansion? Even though Dan was cool with Nellie, I never really got

over my doubts of her. When Nellie told me that the only family members willing to take me in for a few months were the Kabras! I mean, come on! Ian, oh Ian.

_He had tricked me and loved me and now I'm all confused about it. _I thought, staring out the hospital window at Denmark.

_Who placed the bomb? Dan kept murmuring about a trench coat…hmmm, this isn't over until I find out who harmed Dan. But until then, I will try to make the best of the Kabra mansion, and, and Ian and Natalie. Maybe it won't be so bad, I mean, he is pretty hot…_

_**NO!**_ I whipped my hair back and forth trying to clear away the images I had pictured in my head. I was not going to act like some drooling teenager over Ian.

_I will not think of Ian Kabra. Ian Kabra. Ian Kabra…oh what the heck? Just go ahead already! _I told myself angrily

_Maybe Natalie and I can like, do girl stuff together. What does an evil genius do with her friends? Paint their toenails with poison? Decorate human skin notebooks? Dissect a puppy? I don't know!_

"Hey, Amy? Its time." Nellie poked her head in the door and motioned me to pick up my suitcase, full of the few possessions I did have. I took a final look at my only brother, and walked through the hospital doors, into the taxi, and shut the door on my life, before I lived with Ian Kabra.

In the taxi ride, I guess Nellie figured I would want to talk, but she was mistaken. All I did was stare out into the dreary, gloomy fog of Copenhagen and wish I was going anywhere except into Ian's welcoming arms. I haven't even seen him

since he came to visit Dan in the hospital, that jerk. He had a sly expression on, like this was supposed to happen. I sighed, and for the next hour, was completely silent. Soon, I realized we weren't in the city or suburbs anymore, but in the

beautiful countryside. Of course, the Kabras mansion HAD to have one of those gates that open up automatically when you drive up. The doors clanged shut, and I stepped out onto the polished white marble steps, ready to face whatever

challenges lay before me.

**Please read and review! NO flames, please!**


	3. Chapter 3 Yup, It Just Got Worse

Amy

"Amy, how are you?" Ian Kabra asked to my face. Jerk.

_My brother could die any second and you're asking me how I feel about living in the same HOUSE as you?_

"I'm as fine as I'll ever be" I replied with a smirk, but it just seemed to roll of Ian like those muscles of his.

"Then come with me, and I'll show you you're suite. Its right across from mine, so we can hang out anytime you want. Of course, I'm sure you'll want to get _comfortable_ around us first, right?" He guffawed, and I managed to pull out a smile, which ended up looking like a grimace.

"That will be all, Nellie, thank you!" He dismissed her with a cruel wave of his hand, and Nellie looked like she wanted to lop it off with one of the swords hanging over the Lucian crest, which was suspended over the giant, double door to the mansion. He beckoned me inside, and I realized with a start that Nellie had already gone, and Ian was standing in the doorway, his short black slightly ruffled by the wind. Pulling my shirt up towards my chest, I walked confidently into the Kabra mansion. I gasped. Inside wasn't all stuffy with eon-old pictures of naked gods and busts of dead Greek philosophers, NO, it was filled with modern, awesome furniture.

"Wha..Wha..Whaa happened?" Freaking stutter. And it only happens with Ian. Hhhmmm.

Ian laughed.

"Welcome, to paradise. And when your with me, excuse me, with _us _you can use all of it." He smiled at me, and I cringed away. Like eww and ahhh at the same time!

Um o-o-ok-okay!" I stuttered. I stared at the vintage wall paper, the modern furniture and cool gadgets on the walls, like a 50 inch flat screen complete with a Wii, and an X-Box 360! I breathed a sigh of relief.

_At least there aren't medieval paintings with eyes that follow you or knights in shining armor that follow you when you're not looking!_

"And here's your room" Ian said cheerfully, and I realized we had climbed up marble stairs to the second floor.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts. Remember, I'm just across the hall, if you need a shoulder to cry on!" chuckled Ian. He closed the door behind him, his arms rippling with muscles.

I stared at my "room". The walls were purple, with stained glass windows to the hallway and the outside. A huge, king sized bed with four white posts, a canopy and purple covers were on a platform in the back, middle of the room. Two bed side tables, also white, completed the platform. I turned my head to the side and saw a door. Walking over to it, and almost tripping over the huge leather couch and flat screen in the middle of the room, I could hardly breathe with excitement. The door on the left revealed a humongous bathroom, complete with a shower, two sinks, and a Jacuzzi. As if the room weren't perfect enough, to the right of the bed was yet another door, leading to my very on walk in closet, and a refrigerator packed with goodies. I examined the shelves in the closet. They were full of expensive, designer clothes. Natalie Kabra's doing, I was sure of it. I popped open a Diet Coke, glanced at the foaming bubbles, and put it in the trash. Wouldn't want to get sleep drugged with Ian around. Although I hated to do it, I decided to ask Ian some questions.

_What the heck, he was nice enough to show me around, and Natalie didn't even show up to greet me. _

I crossed the hall from my massive chamber to what I took to be Ian's.

"Ian? You in there? I need to talk to you! Ian?" I knocked on the door, twice, but nobody answered.

_So much for THAT shoulder to cry on!_ I thought miserably. Then, I caught a faint sound…music? Yes, it was Abbey Road, by the Beatles! I pressed my ear against his door and heard it inside. I thrust my hand on the gold door handle, and let my self in. I gasped.

Oh. My. God. Ian. Shirtless. Staring at me. Staring at me? I jerked my head up from his gorgeous body and stared into those beautiful, brown eyes.

"Knock much?" Ian snorted and causally threw on a white v-neck tee. Then he looked up to me, waiting for an answer. I realized my moth was open and I was staring at him. Oops.

"Y-Y yeah, j-j-just nobody answered and I'm bored and thought maybe you could show me around and.."

_Why are you talking? SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!_

"Sure, come on, do you like swimming?"

_Well, I had swim lessons when I was four, and it's freezing outside so why are we swimming, andi don't have a swimsuit, but sure! Cowabunga!_

"Yeah, I love it, but I don't have a swimsuit, and it's like, raining, so how are we going to swim?"

"Well, I'm sure there is something you can where in that huge closet, and we do have an indoor swimming pool."

"Great. M-M-Meet you out in the hall in ten?"

"'Kay!" Ian turned to change again IN FRONT OF ME, but I had already slipped out the door and was inside my new, walk in closet. God, this thing could eat me!

_Swimsuit, swimsuit, swimsuit _I thought browsing the shelves like at JCPenny.

"Swimsuit!" I cried looking at the familiar shape. Frowning, I realized why Ian had suggested this.

_Too revealing, Too small, Too low, Way too low, No coverage,…_

This went on and on until I realized that they were all BIKINIS and they were all REVEALING. Of course.

I sighed and picked up a random one. Red with hearts and a clasp on top, and pink on the bottom. Oh well. I grabbed one of the bazillion towels hanging in the bathroom, and scurried out the door. Ian was already there, of course, shirtless and HOT!

"Nice choice!" He smirked, and I blushed. We headed down the hall together and I thought, maybe this won't be so awful. I mean, I'm with Ian, of all people. How can it possibly get any worse? (…)

I had to ask! In the hall, wearing a bright neon green bikini and a rubber duck floatie was Natalie Kabra. Yup, this just got worse.


	4. Chapter 4 Soul mate in a hot tub

Amy

"Well, well, well" Natalie cooed.

"Look what the cat dragged in!" She smiled evilly. God, she was good.

"Shut up, Nat. Chillax. She's cool" Ian commented, putting an arm around my shoulders and giving them a well-mannered squeeze.

_Holy Heaven, Ian Kabra just squeezed my shoulders! Score one for Amy Cahill! Hmm…he smells like lavender. Yum._

"Y-Y-Yeah, Natalie!" I said trying to win Ian's approval, but frowned when he shook his head.

"Just let me talk my way around her, okay, Am?

_I. Have. A. Nickname. From Ian Kabra! blush hmmm…Am. Sounds a little like aim, but it will have to do!_

"S-S-Sure thing, Ian!" I stammered and cursed myself for that stupid stutter!

"Cool! Hey, Natalie, why can't you just let Amy here and I go to the pool in private?" Ian sounded confident, but even he blushed a little at that last part.

"Ohh. Well, I wouldn't want to miss any…details, now would I?" She smirked and cackled all the way down to the indoor pool.

_Satan, thy name is Natalie Kabra!_

My face turned beet red, and as Ian and I walked down the corridor, I couldn't help noticing that his arm fell loose at his side, the one where MY hand was.

_Okay…back away!_

The very thought of doing dirty with Ian Kabra made me shiver. Of course, since I did that, Ian automatically put an arm around my shoulders, a response to my "shivering in the cold"! Just as I expected, my stay really WAS going to be a hell house!

"Cannonball!" Ian shrieked and jumped into the HUMOUNGUS indoor pool, splashing Natalie. I had too smirk. Natalie's brown tendrils of hair were plastered to her evil face, and her mascara started to run. One of the rubber floaties around her arms was deflating, and slid down her arm a few inches every time she moved. Slowly, she turned to look at me, who was, I regret to say, giggling uncontrollably. Legit.

"Amy CAHILL!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs. Seriously, I saw the pool water ripple from the force of that thing!

_Whoah, dudet lay of the cappuccinos and, like you need counseling._

"What? I didn't do it! It was IAN! Blame him! Geesh!" I retorted. I didn't even stammer once!

_Yay me!_

"I swear in the name of the mighty Kabras that you will not get away for laughing at AMY KABRA!" her voice cracked at the end, and I suppressed a smile. She wheeled around and headed straight for the lawn chairs besides a real palm tree. She pushed her heart shaped shades up onto her nose and "sunbathed" in the windowless pool room.

"Am! Over here!" Ian called, and my face heated once more. He was in the hot tub, and steam was rolling off his incredibly muscular chest.

_Ian Kabra has a six pack? Oh god, kill me now!_

Gingerly, I slipped off the thin cotton sundress Ian had so _kindly_ chosen for me. I have to say, I look smexy! A red bikini top with pink hearts and a small (emphasis on the small!) red bikini bottom with a clasp in the shape of kissy lips. Consciously aware of Ian's' eyes following my face, no, just BELOW my face, I flipped-flopped to the heart shaped pink hot tub.

Ian scooted over to give me some room in the small hot tub. If my face could get any hotter, I would have been a volcano!

"Hey, come over to me. You're shivering" That dirty rotten little pervert was lying through his teeth! Against my wishes, he pulled me closer to his muscular chest and _six pack_ (aiiiiiiii!) and wrapped his arms comfortably around my shoulders. I could feel his chest moving up and down and I tried to pull away, not really that cold!

"Um…I'm good, Ian. I'm really not that cold anymore"

_Thanks to your freakin Hot chest!_

"Oh Amy! Always afraid of what is right in front of you." He said solemnly, not at all like the devious little perv I know him to be.

"Wha..Wha..What are you talking about? I can see just fine!" I snapped! What did Ian mean? The only things I could see were Ian and this stupid hot tub! Ian!

_Stupid idiot! Ian's trying to tell you something about _him_! And maybe…me?_

Ian leaned closer, and I could smell his breath. It smelled heavenly! I knew I was swimming in dangerous waters, but he looked so nice.

"Amy…"Ian took my chin gently with his hands. My heart sped faster than ever.

"Amy…I know now might not be the best time, what with Dan in the hospital in all, but this just couldn't wait.

_Oh help me! Pray that I'm doing the right thing!_

Just then my world exploded. Ian gently kissed my lips, and held on for an eternity. I hardly dared to breath. I was kissing Ian Kabra, the pervert, lying, cheating….and my love, I realized. It had taken me all this time to realize it, but Ian Kabra was my soul mate. My perfect other half. I died right there, but not before imprinting on the gorgeous boy in front of me. I pushed off the hot tub wall, and lay next to Ian as we kissed, more fiercely than ever before. We really did love each other.

_This is what its meant to be. Ian really is my one true love and it took months of hatred for me to realize it._

_I will never love another._

Author's Note:

This chapter was a little mushy gushy I know, but to keep people on their seats, I just had to make them fall in love. And DAN? You ask? What about him? Well, he is recovering from the bomb, and I won't spill how he takes. ….The wedding?

Thanks everybody for your support! Please read and review, but no flames please! Thanks again!


	5. Chapter 5 Storm rising

Authors note: sorry guys! To answer some confusing questions: Amy's like 15 or 16! Which makes Dan, like, 13 or 14! Sorry there was some confusion about that! And, yes, I KNOW Ian is OOC, but to fit the story, I had to make him less formal-ish and more cool (chillax, cannonball, etc.) Also, thanks so much for the helpful reviews. A new update after this one-with DAN and how he takes Amy and Ian together…maybe forever? (fail mysteriousness!) Please read and review, but no flames please! Thanks

Dan

_I wonder how Amy is coping with that two faced traitor, Ian Kabra. I hope she hasn't done anything stupid. Although I doubt that she would, considering she's absolutely terrified of him. I think._

"Dan? Honey? Can I come in?" It was Nellie.

"Yeah sure, Nell!" I answered a little too quickly. She crossed the small hospital chamber and sat on the other side of my hospital bed. The look on her face gave me the creeps. Nellie looked tired, but kind of haunted at the same time. She had a happy, no RELEIVED gleam in her eye and maybe some pity too. Hmmm.

"Hey guess what?" She answered her own question within a millisecond of the first question. "The doc said you could come home today!" she smiled at me.

_There's that happy part in her eyes but what about the pity?_

When I didn't say anything, she continued.

"It's gonna be great! You get to see Amy again… and possibly Natalie…" Nellie said under her breath. I bolted up in the bed, staring hard at Nellie.

"What do you mean "go home?" We have no home, in case you've forgotten. Also, what about a certain Natalie Kabra?" I glared suspiciously at her. Nellie sighed.

"Dan…I told you that when you were injured a few months ago, Amy had to live with the Kabras right? Well, since you got injured and TECHNICALLY you need a few months of gentle rest, the Kabras invited you to come over and stay," She finished in a hurry. Dead silence filled the hospital room. I stared at her in shock.

_Amy and me with the KABRAS? Ian and Natalie…Natalie and Ian…I'll just go die, thank you._

"Anything else you would care to warn me about before I go to hell city?" I asked icily.

Nellie gave me a dry smile.

"Yeah..um Amy and Ian are kinda together. You know? Together together? In love kinda together?"

For the second time that day, the room was filled with total silence. Slowly I laid my head back against the pillow. After a few minutes Nellie left to go get her bag from the hotel and I was left alone.

_Amy and Ian? Never! It's a joke! Or not. Oh help me. What should I do? That traitorous scum! But, if it makes Amy happy? But he's already hurt her...scarred her really. _

I sighed. This was not going to be easy.

Amy

"Morning, sleeping beauty!" A voice whispered. Slowly I opened my eyes. I was on my bed, half hidden under the purple covers, with Ian Kabra lying at my side.

"Hey" I whispered back. He smiled _his _smile and made my day already. Still a little bit sleepy, I turned over and pulled the lavender comforter over my head, but not before Ian scooped me up in his arms and carried me around the suite.

"Put me down!" I giggled while Ian swung me around and around over and over.

"You know, there _is_ something called 'please', Am!" Ian laughed. He dumped me on the couch.

"Meanie" I teased, sticking my tongue out at him. God, I loved everything about him, his amber eyes like liquid gold, his brown, tousled up hair, his plain white V-neck tee with a muscular torso underneath it….

_Heaven!_

"Come on, take a shower! We have to get going. Let's not wait for the grass to grow!" he pointed out. I kicked him playfully.

"One problem with that, dumbass!" I smiled. Ian raised an eyebrow. "You expect me to take a shower in that puny telephone box while there is a perfectly good JACUZZI right next to it?" I finished with a grin.

"huh. Fine." With a word of protest from me, he scooped me up yet again and carried m to the bathroom. Placing me down on the tiled edge of the purple Jacuzzi, he zoomed around, getting bubble bath, towels, shampoo and a robe when I'm done with my bath.

"I'm not that helpless!" I protested and, as usual, he ignored me.

"There. All done. You can take a bath now." Ian chuckled.

"You little pervert. Get out of my freaking bathroom!" I yelled good naturally.

"A-Okay, Amy." Ian shut the door behind him. Satisfied that he wasn't hanging around, I stripped of my night gown and dipped into the tub. Warm, glorious suds met my body and I smuggled down deeper into the abyss of bubbles. All of a sudden, the door creaked open.

"Amy, can I borrow some shampoo?" Ian chimed. Hugging the bubbles to my chest I screamed "get out!" at the top of my lungs. Ian cackled before racing away to get ready.

_Ready for what, you might ask? Well, today is going to be probably the worst day of my life. Dan is coming to the Kabra mansion here in Copenhagen for a little "R and R". That means that that Ian and I have to tell him about _us_ earlier than we planned too. I hope everything goes okay….._

100 miles from where Amy is right now, we see a boy, standing in the window of his hospital room, staring out at the overcast of Denmark. We see a single tear roll down his face. Suddenly, the great sadness is replaced by a furious anger, just waiting to be let free. This boy, of fourteen, is a terrible thunder storm waiting to release its powers on Amy and Ian. The boy grins evilly at the rain, now cascading down from the heavens, and turns to pack his things. He stumbles upon a picture of him and Amy, taken just before the accident. He stares at it, and then in a small hail storm of his much larger thunder storm, he rips it in half, dividing it straight between the two siblings and throwing Amy's face out the window. We watch as the picture floats away, slowly being disintegrated from the pouring rain.

Please read and review guys! But no flames please!


End file.
